


Lucky

by kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band), Fashion Model RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matteo wants to know Lucky's name, but it's not the right time yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Lucky Blue (Smith) as Jongin and Jongdae using his Catholic name. 
> 
> This is [](http://deadheartbeats.livejournal.com/profile)[deadheartbeats](http://deadheartbeats.livejournal.com/) and [](http://lattelotus.livejournal.com/profile)[lattelotus](http://lattelotus.livejournal.com/) fault. I'll blame [](http://tiny-estrella.livejournal.com/profile)[tiny_estrella](http://tiny-estrella.livejournal.com/) and [](http://nachtegael.livejournal.com/profile)[nachtegael](http://nachtegael.livejournal.com/) too for good measure. I'm also sitting in the airport in Guangzhou eating a sandwich :p

When Lucky met Matteo for the first time he introduced himself as Blue.

"That can't actually be your real name," the older boy laughed, fingers curling up a piece of paper before waving it in the air absentmindedly, like a baton or a sword, pick your poison.

"No," Lucky grinned back, "it's actually my second name but you don't get to hear my first name until I feel like it." He stood up from the bed, stretched.

"When will that be?" Matteo asked, still lying sprawled on the bedspread, socks on and pants off.

"When you're in more than your underwear, for a start." Lucky kicked Matteo's leg as he walked past him and out into the hallway, but it wasn't much more than a token nudge.

They were friends after that.

***

"Blue," Matteo began, a couple months later as they were sitting back to back, Lucky reading the newest Ogawa Yoko and Matteo playing some strange mixture of flappy bird and ridiculous fishing on his phone. Lucky liked the way Matteo said his middle name, it sounded . . . well it sounded blue.

"Yeah?" he asked, though he wasn't sure if it had been a question.

"When are you going to tell me your name?" Matteo wasn't looking at him, they were back to back and he didn't even have a mirror in his room or anything, but Lucky felt the eyes peering at him curiously from beneath wavy brown hair all the same. _Never, if I can help it._

"Not now,"  Lucky said instead. He chanced a peek at Matteo's face; he looked frustrated. He could hear his friend go back to playing the game, the little pings and whizzes and the tinny roar of a chainsaw — this time it sounded angry.

_I like it when you call me Blue._

They'd never really been together but they broke up a few days later.

***

He hasn't seen Matteo in three years. Lucky is in university now, he started in engineering like his parents wanted but ended up in Literature anyway. It's okay, he has three older sisters to carry the family honour.

It's spring, cherry trees blossoming bright pink overhead, against the blue of the sky. He thinks about Matteo, walking home, like he does now and then. It's not exactly sadness but it's sharper than regret.

"Why didn't you tell him?" he asks a robin, trilling on a branch.

"Tell me what?" a voice asks behind him. A voice that sounds blue. Lucky spins, it feels like time is rewinding in in the moment between when he steps and when his foot hits the ground.

Matteo looks exaclty the same except he's different. His sweatshirt says _Univerity of K— Music_. His hair is blond.

"Who I am," Lucky replies, as though he's been expecting the question all along and had the answer waiting, poised on the tip of his tongue.

"Who are you?" Matteo asks obligingly, déjà vu. A breeze rustles through the branches and a few petals shake loose, spiralling down like moments falling backwards through time.

"I'm Lucky," Lucky says, and laughs. Matteo laughs too, confused, and the his eyes brighten with understanding and his laughter grows to fill his chest.

_Now._

**Author's Note:**

> Former comments [here](http://theblueintheday.livejournal.com/4349.html).


End file.
